1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which is remotely controlled by a remote controller, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television provides a user with content received through a broadcast signal, such as a television signal in the form of an image and sound. The display apparatus may provide the image and sound of the content in accordance with a user command from a remote controller.
In the related art, a remote controller is provided as an electronic device which uses a battery as an operational power supply, and transmits a remote control signal including a user command to a display apparatus. The display apparatus obtains the user command from the received remote control signal.
However, since a battery of the remote controller has a limited life, in a case where the life of the battery expires, it is difficult to appropriately use the remote controller.
Further, in order to implement the remote controller as the electronic device, the battery, a remote control signal processing circuit, and the like should be provided in the remote controller.
Furthermore, in the remote controller of the related art, the user normally pushes buttons provided on the remote controller to select a desired command. In the case of commands which are frequently used by the user, for example, a channel adjustment command, a volume adjustment command and the like, it is desirable to provide a convenient and intuitive operation.